1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to system and method of gold recovery and in particular, to a method of recovering gold from fine carbon residue produced during a process in which gold is recovered from its ores using activated coarse carbon.
2. Description of Related Art
The processes in which gold is recovered from its ores using activated coarse carbon are very well known and have been in use for a number of years. The disadvantage of the conventional coarse carbon gold recovery methods is that during the process of gold recovery, the activated coarse carbon is eventually reduced in size into a gold-loaded fine carbon, which are disposed in the tailings as waste due to the very high cost of recovering (or extracting) the remaining gold from the gold-loaded fine carbon.
Accordingly, there is a need for recovery of gold from gold-loaded fine carbon, which due to its high dispersion ability and developed surface accumulates significant quantity of precious metal, but resists processing by known methods.